


he let her cry / he let her fly

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500, bryce is queen of the fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: When Bryce becomes Queen, she and Ruhn witness Hunt's fall from grace.
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/Ruhn Danaan
Kudos: 6





	he let her cry / he let her fly

Hunt sighed.

Bryce screamed. 

It seems her pain was always trivial to him--until her pain was no longer his concern. 

She’d always wondered if Hunt would start loving her when she started loving someone else. 

She comes to the Autumn King’s Winter Ball dressed as a queen--and she is. 

She’s Ruhn’s queen. 

It’s high time the world knew what their love was real, so when she takes her seat at Ruhn’s side, their father long dead and buried--he clasps her hand and kisses it. 

“My queen,” Ruhn rumbles deeply. Bryce feels like a thousand-pound weight has lifted from her shoulders. This had been her place all along. 

Hunt is here somewhere, or at least that’s what Ruhn tells her. 

No doubt he’d started loving her the moment she took her rightful place. 

A cruel smile twists Ruhn’s face when Hunt Athalar presents himself for the new King and Queen. 

Ruhn crooks his finger at the Angel, and Hunt approaches. 

“She is mine, now and forever. I gave her what you could not--a home and a throne.” 


End file.
